


Hang up the phone

by cin0327



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 23:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cin0327/pseuds/cin0327
Summary: "Hey baby." She greets me with her cheerful voice. I gritted my teeth and my jaw clenched as my blood starts boiling. "I'm sorry." She speaks again but this time her voice is visibly sad.
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 14





	Hang up the phone

**Author's Note:**

> I can't update the TYG, I'm still busy and there's a tons of shit I need to finish this week, so please bear with me. Here's a short one shot coz I miss them.

By midnight the darkness is almost absolute, only a smattering of luminous stars scatter the heavens. Even the moon has waned to almost nothing and I cannot see even my hand in front of my face.

The roads are now silent, a few people from their works walking passed down the road, looking so tiny on my spot. My night had been like this for almost a year now, after a day of busying myself at work and go home after 5, cold in canned beer in my hand and a stick of cigarettes on my chapped lips.

After a long and deep stroke on my cigs, I throw the butt somewhere, I don't care if someone might hit underneath as I emit the smoke dissipating along with the cool wind of winter here in Seoul.

I heard my phone rang inside my room, I headed back inside and pick up the phone before going back to the balcony of my house, _our house._

_"Hey baby." _She greets me with her cheerful voice. I gritted my teeth and my jaw clenched as my blood starts boiling. _"I'm sorry." _She speaks again but this time her voice is visibly sad.

I scoffed but I still didn't utter any word.

_"Are you tired from work?" _She asked hopefully, that this time I'll speak but no, I refused to. _"I'm sorry." _She uttered again.

I hanged up the call and I didn't notice the tears flowing down on my face and wiped it off quickly but it's keep flowing and so I let them, I cried my heart's out and fell asleep on the balcony while crying.

–

The next morning, I woke up with a lick on my face and a loud bark of dog. I blink my eyes rapidly and pushed myself up from the bed.

"You fell asleep at the balcony...again, for the hundredth time." I snapped my head at the door and saw my best friend leaning on the door frame with her arms cross.

"Good morning." I greet sarcastically and rolled out of the bed and went to the bathroom. After I finished my morning ritual I walked straight to the kitchen and saw Jennie, Chaeyoung's girlfriend. _Her best friend._

"Good morning Lisa." She greeted and hug me.

"Morning Jen." I said and took the seat across her and starts digging my food. I can feel the gaze that they were given to me but I ignore them.

"How many times do I have to remind you that you owned a fucking bed Lisa." Chaeyoung nags but I still ignored her. "Lisa.." She called softly.

"Thanks for the food." I utter and stood up. "I'm off to stidio." I said and before I walked out from the kitchen, I heard Chaeyoung sighed exasperatedly and cussed.

The photoshoot ended quickly and I drove home. I walked straight to the kitchen to grab an in can beers and walk inside my room, dropping my bag to the bed and made my way to the balcony. _Our favorite part of the house._

Midnight approached, dragging me into the day I had been dreading for weeks. Now all I can do is sit in the star speckled darkness and wait until the dawn because tomorrow is Sunday and I don't have works.

I planned to get drunk tonight and get wasted. In my eight can beer, my phone rang again, I fishes it out of my pocket and answered the call.

_"Hi baby!" _She greeted enthusiastically. _"How's your day?" _She asked and again, I didn't respond. _"Talk to me baby." _She utter that even if I can't see her, I know that she's pouting.

My heart beats frantically that it could almost burst outside of my chest, it twitches and the excruciating pain is gradually killing me.

_"I'm sorry baby."_

My vision became blurry as the tears starts forming on my eyes and blinding me. I hanged up my phone before a loud sob came out and I clutches the phone tightly.

"Damn it!" I blurted and went back inside my room and grabbed hard alcohols to one of my drawers and went back to the balcony, I quickly take a swig on the bottle and I can feel the bitter taste of the rum burning down on my throat but I couldn't care less and chugged again until I felt nothing and became numb.

My surroundings are dancing and my vision is swirling into a whirlpool of nothingness and I fell asleep again in the balcony.

–

The rays of the sun hitting my face and I hissed as I squint my eyes adjusting to the light. "What the hell Rosie? Close the fucking window!" I whined and shifted my body and sulk on my comfy duvet furthermore.

"Wake up and let's talk! You can't stay like that forever Lisa, you need to stop what you're doing!"

I huffed and rolled my eyes even if she can't see me. "Why would you want me to stop from sleeping?"

"Stop being stupid because that is so not you!" She yelled and pulled the blanket off of my body and I felt exposed.

I wiggled on my bed abruptly before I sat up and looked at her with a scowl on my face. "What do you want?!"

She looked straight to my eyes before she speaks. "I want you, I want my best friend back Lisa."

My eyes softened when I saw the tear escaped on her eyes and I can't do anything but to lower my head.

"I want the old Lisa Manoban, not this one, I want to hangout with you and do the things we used to do. I want y-you b-back Lisa." Her voice cracked at the end as the sobs come out. She broke down in front of me, leaning her knees on the floor, she buried her face on her elbow and starts weeping on the edge of the bed.

The next thing I knew, there's a brinny water flowing down on my face straight down to my knuckles.

"Pl-please Lisa, c-come back." Her voice is muffled but I can clearly hear her.

–

The light of the day had long since ebbed and dwindled to nothing, now as midnight marched steadily toward us the air was cooler and damper than it had been. In the sweet rain-washed darkness the sounds of the night became loud in our ears, even the rustling of the leaves and the whisper of the wind was thunderous. I swear that in the absolute blackness of that midnight world I could have heard a beetle in the earth, so acute became my hearing followed by a loud ringtone of my phone.

I slowly turn my head on my side and saw the screen of my phone, I reached for it with my trembling hands and swiped it right to answer the call.

_"Hello baby." _She greets. _"How's your Sunday? I hope you had a rest?" _I took a deep sigh and stared at nothing and Chaeyoung's words starts rattling on my mind. _"I heard that you keep drinking and fell asleep on the balcony, baby I–."_

"J-jisoo." Her voice stopped and a silent gasp can be heard from the other line. I took another sigh to recomposed myself and for the courage. "Please I want you to hang up the phone for me."

_"Baby no.."_

I shut my eyes off hardly to control my anger and prevent to snapped at her. "Please, hang up the phone this time."

There was a moment of silence between us before she speaks again. _"I'm sorry." _She muttered and my heart shattered when I heard her sob, and her faint sob grew louder and same goes on me.

I bit my lip hardly that I can even taste my own blood. "P-please Jisoo, h-hang up the phone for me."

_"No _ _pl-please_ _, baby no.."_

"Just be h-happy with y-your life."

_"I l-love you please, Lisa, this is the only thing that can make me happy."_

"And it's really killing me Jisoo, your voice is gradually killing me! Just fucking hang up the phone and focus on your family! You're already married for fuck sake and we can't do anything about it, and you're–." I choked on my tears and I heave a deep breath before I continued. "You're carrying his child."

_"But you know that I didn't like this!" _She yelled and I can feel that she's frustrated and so am I.

"If you didn't like it, you shouldn't came with him in the first place, you should've stayed with me that night." My voice lowered at the end as the tears rolled down on my face like falls and it ain't stopping even if I wiped it endlessly. "Please I'm begging you Jisoo, let me go."

Another silence engulfed us, just the sound of our ragged and shallow breathing can be heard.

_"I love you Lisa, I will always love you."_

I clenched my eyes and released a shaky breath. "Please hang up the phone."

I heard her cried loudly from the other line before a loud crushed can be heard and at the same time the call ended.

"Lisa.." I snapped my head at the door seeing my best friend looking at me sympathetically. I quickly ran to her and hug her tight. "It's ok Lisa, I'm here, you'll be fine and she'll be fine. I assure you."

"It h-hurts."

"It'll be fine soon, you'll get over this, just be happy for her and move on, I know how much y'all love each other but she's now married and soon to be a mother of their child, you just need to accept it, you deserve someone better."

"She's all I need Chaeng, you know that."

"I know but she's married."

"And that's so fucking hurts that she still chose that man over me. "  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please respect all the PINKS privacy especially when they're having their vacation with their family or friends.


End file.
